


A Dull dawn over Sinnoh

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Series: How the people survived the Masters [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Inspired by Fanfiction, Matter of Life and Death, Moving On, Quiet, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: When Cyrus the leader of Team Galactic meet the Champion of Sinnoth, Cynthia herself during a snowstorm, can the two work together and survive?Also, can Cyrus try and help Cynthia in his own way? Find out
Relationships: Akagi | Cyrus/Shirona | Cynthia
Series: How the people survived the Masters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613383
Kudos: 2





	A Dull dawn over Sinnoh

Cyrus's POV

He didn't know how he'd gotten into this situation, but he was cold and trapped with someone else in the cave, on the way to Snowpoint City. The blue haired man wearing a grey and black space suit shivered as he looked at the cave's other occupant, a nervous blond haired woman wearing a black coat over a white shirt , black trousers and white snow-boots. The event had blotted out the sun for nearly a month. It had been a horrifying setback, in ecological and the societal sense.

He sighed at the other person while tenting his left hand's ring finger. "Well we appear to be stuck here until the snow passes. What's your name, since ladies should go first?" 

She replied back cautiously towards him, which was understandable given that the apocalypse had barely happened a decade ago, along with a World War. " Alright then. I'm Cynthia, the Champion of the Sinnoth Region. What's yours?"

Oh, Cynthia herself was asking for his name? Well he supposed it would be better to answer back. With a clear of his throat , he replied back to her. "My name is Cyrus. I don't suppose you have a reason for travelling this far out to Snowpeak City."

Cynthia's POV

Well that was surprising, for the former head of Galactic Energy Company to cross paths with her as she held up her mittens. "I was actually planning on visiting Celestic Town, near Snowpeak city, to figure out if there were any survivors, since the Dark Wars ended. I just miss my family, what's left of it and my grandmother." She started to cry as Cyrus reluctantly put his hand on her shoulder. 

"Calm down Cynthia, we have to save our strength for outlasting this storm. Yes, admittedly I miss my late grandparents, but letting emotions cloud practicality is dangerous. Can you remember what moves your Pokemon have?" He sighed, admittedly he had just locked his grief away, but it didn't feel like it was best to mention it. 

The Champion quickly leaved through her Pokeballs, before replying. "Maybe my Lucario and your Weavile could help gather firewood. We need either a flint stone, or some other method of safely creating a fire, along with creating a safe den to spend the night." Cyrus was quickly leaving through his bag, before leaving out a fire-starter flint stone. "Should have bought something in Canalave City, most of the ports aren't working due to ice flows." He groused, while she got ready to let Lucario know what to do. _"Lucario."_ "You sensed something dead around Cyrus's aura? Hmm are you okay Cyrus?" 

Cyrus's P.O.V: Oh, this was going to be annoying. He brushed away her outstretched hand before adding. "Well I am fine physically. If you mean psychologically s[eaking, than no. I've not actually had much emotional contact apart from my colleagues." 

Meanwhile Weavile talked to Lucario. "Do you know how to safely navigate the snow drifts?" "Yes, I know my wild fellows live near Mount Coronet. We should be careful, the Abomasnow have been riled up near the city due to nearby Shadow Pokemon. Be careful okay." "Understood." Weavile curtly replied to Cynthia's as he went to gather some moss to help light the fire, while Lucario carefully searched for left over fire-wood to start the fire.

The Garchomp muttered as


End file.
